Naruto the Master of Five Blades
by Tsune-san
Summary: Genji looked at Naruto with a keen eye. "So your gonna save the world and i have to train you?" Naruto puffed his chest out in pride "this is gonna be harder then i thought" mummbled Genji causing naruto to deflate.
1. Chapter 1

Four figures jumped from tree to tree searching what seemed to be the surroundings of a small village as if looking for some one. A tall man with sliver hair that seemed to defy gravity as it stood upon his head, and an odd flack jacket and bark blue clothes. He click a button to the headset around his neck "Team status reports".

"This is Cherry no site of target code named fox" said a girl in her mid teens wearing black gloves, pink shirt and had the oddest color of pink hair.

"This is **yawn **shadow nothing here either **yawn** no site of target" said a boy in his teen years with a pine-apple shaped head and a very lazy demeanor and wearing a light green flack jacket like the older man from earlier.

"**sigh**, okay Rabbit what do you have for me?" asked the man from earlier only to get no reply. "Rabbit report?" said the man again still no reply "Rabbit respond" said the man with worry "Cherry, Shadow meet at Rabbits position." "Roger" came the reply.

As the older man jumped through the trees to meet up with his squad. He stopped at an old home that looked worse for wear. He turn as someone appeared out of the shadows of a tree. "Shikamaru did you see Hinata on your way here?"

The young teen from earlier, now known to be Shikamaru, looked at his commander. "No Kakashi-sensi."

The two men stood there until they heard the sound of there third squad member approaching. They turned and saw the pink haired girl from earlier dropped from a tree ten feet away. She walked over to them. "Find anything?" she asked placing a hand on her hip. "We couldn't find her Sakura, guessing you had no luck either?" Said Kakashi. "Nope" came the simple reply.

As Kakashi and Sakura spoke Shikamaru looked at the building " Hey guys" he said "you think she might be in there?" he asked pointing at the house. Kakashi and Sakura looked at the broke down house. "Its worth a shot." said Kakashi.

They walked towards the house keeping on guard and silent like any ninja should. As they got to the door Kakashi made a hand signal for a breach and clear.

Shikamaru and Sakura moved into position on either side of the door ready to breach on Kakashi's command. Kakashi took a position above the door on the roof and signaled Sakura to place a smoke and flash exploding tag on the door.

Inside the house two people sat and drank tea when the tall man with gray hair and a decent build looked at the door before looking at the midnight blue haired teen girl across from him"You might want to close your eyes." he said slowly shutting his own scarlet red eyes.

"Why?" asked the bewildered girl as she looked toward the door just before it was blasted to splinters with aloud bang and bright flash stunning the girl for a moment.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Shikamaru ran into the house and took positions on opposite sides of the door again. They looked around and say a middle aged looking man calmly drink tea and there teammate swirly eyed on the floor causing them all to have an anime sweat drop on the back of there heads.

"It seems your friends have arrived Hinata-san." said the gray haired man as he slowly opened his eyes. Kakashi sat there for a moment looking as if he'd seen a ghost before shakily asking "Genji-neechan?". He took a few steps toward the man as Sakura and Shikamaru tensed. "Its been ages hasn't it Kaka-chan?" making Kakashi stop cold.

" Hey mom told you not to call me that" he said sounding like a ten year old and making Sakura and Shikamaru completely baffled. The man just waved him off "Yea,yea.....so you gonna come give your older brother a hug or do I have to give you a noogie?" said Genji as he stood up and walked in front of Kakashi. "Older brother ?!?" exclaimed Sakura looking very lost. "Tch Troublesome" said Shikamaru. Kakashi released his 'brother' and looked at his squad "Lets wake Hinata, then ill explain."

_**A/N: This is my second story so let me know what you think oh and I don't own naruto or Genji his a friends oc and I was asked to put him in here.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Shikamaru sat there in silent contemplation..'I can't believe Kakashi-sensei has a brother......**AND HE NEVER TOLD US.**' thought Sakura as she silently fumed about her sensei's dis-honesty, How ever Shikamaru's thoughts were more along the lines of 'Troublesome'. And so the duo sat until there third team mate came to.

"Ugh...my head" said Hinata as she sat up. "W-what h-ha-happened" she stuttered out while nervously glancing about her eyes coming to rest on Genji as he slowly drank his tea. Genji looked at Hinata and said " Now that Hinata is back from her nap" pausing to see the poor girl turn red he continued with " I think me and Kaka-chan to explain some things" while ignoring his younger brothers protest about the childhood nick name.

"Where have you been Brother, after you left I was all alone." Said Kakashi as he looked down. "I'm sorry bro but after pops offed himself I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to protect you from whats to come." spoke Genji as he tried to consul his brother.

It was at this time Shikamaru spoke. "What do you mean whats to come?" he asked with a bit of worry. "Yea whats so important you'd abandon your kid brother?" asked Sakura with a bit of venom in her voice. Genji looked at the two with the most serious expression they had ever seen. " I left him to see if I could stop the end of life as we know it." he spoke in a dreadful tone.

Sakura shot up as Shikamaru shook his head and said troublesome while Hinata's eyes widened "You can't be serious." Said Kakashi as he sat there shocked. "Deadly, and the only way I've found to stop it his one of your students Kakashi." immediately Sakura asked "What does Sasuke have to do with this?"

"Who said it had anything to do with that snake loving traitor?" Came a voice that only Genji , Kakashi and Hinata recognized. Sakura and Shikamaru sprang to there feet and got into a defense stance. "Oh calm down you two if I wanted you dead you would be" said the voice from behind.

They quickly turned and say a face they had not seen for two years. "N-Nar-Naruto?!?" they exclaimed in pure disbelief. Naruto smiled "Hey guys long time no see." he said cheerfully with a small wave before looking at Hinata. "actually hold that thought." he said and walked up to her, crouched down and looked her in the eye causing her to blush heavily.

He slowly lend forward before pressing his lips to her forehead. He leaned back and said. "Thank you Hinata, for always believing in me." before she promptly fainted with a heavy blush and a blissful smile. "Naruto-kun" she said quietly. Genji walked over to Naruto and hit him over the head. "Boy you have no tact."


End file.
